Daughter of the Red Sand
by blazeing sky
Summary: When a young woman decided that the only way to run from her regreats is to die, she searches for death at her ex's hands. Right as he is about to kill her, she tells him he has a daughter. What will he do? will he kill the brat, or save her?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

A tall woman, 5'8, with pale skin and silky black hair stood on the cliff watching the occupants of Suna, there was a smirk on her face as she bid her final farewells to what had been her home, no, her prison for the last 21 years of her life. A harsh wind picked up and blew her hair into her face, blocking her view. "Good bye Suna." She muttered before turning around to begin her journey through the dessert, to her freedom.

Raveling bye her side was a small girl of about 8. She had long red hair, and green eyes that spoke volumes of pain, hate; in her eyes, one could see, she had the innocents of a child, but had seen more pain, suffering, death, and sorrow than even the most field experienced Anbu. She had her mothers pale skin, and her lips were pressed firmly together. Her mother held her tiny pixy like left hand, her other hand was occupied by a giant bear, a little more than half her size. She looked up at the goddess that was her mother and opened her small mouth but closed it, fearing her mother's wrath. She tried again. "Mommy?"

The woman looked down up on her child, pain tearing at her heart. She had been a horrible mother. As she stared into the 5 year old eyes, all the regrets of what she'd done to the girl filled her eyes for a split second before quickly disappearing. He daughter was so much like her father, quick to see beneath the surface. "What?" her voice was soft, and kind. It seemed to catch the girl bye surprise.

Her mother's voice was filled with kindness. Her eyes widened for a second before they went back to their stoic appearance. "I was wondering…" sudden shyness seemed to over come her tong and she quickly closed her mouth.

Annoyance passed through the woman's eyes. "Spit it out Iris. A shinobi must be fearless. Say what's on you mind and deal with the punishments if one is to come."

"Yes mama, I was wondering, where are we going? We're leaving Suna, and I don't think we're coming back."

She was smart for a five year old; always had been, and most likely always would be. After all, not many five year olds made it to Anbu level at five. She sighed. If she lied, the child would know. "We are going to find a certain man."

The girl fell silent and didn't say anything else. Her mother had been patient, and had answered her questions. She didn't want to test that patience. Besides, anything else would be pointless in asking. Her mother had said they were going to find a certain man. That was that. Her mother would search and search until they found him. They could be going to a lot of places.

A few weeks later found them traveling through some forest, her mother muttering something about Akatsuki. Iris didn't ask. Her mother temper was growing fouler. She had stopped holding her mothers hand, taking to traveling beside her, a silent shadow.

"Iris. Stop here."

"Yes Mama." The girl stopped and jumped to the ground. She watched her mother calmed down and search the perimeter. She watched as her mothers eyes widened and she cursed. She found a cave like area and led her daughter into it.

"Iris, I want you to stay here. Don't leave, no matter what you hear. Unless I call you, don't leave for anyone." This was it. This was why she'd been so cold to the girl. Because she wasn't coming back, these years of cruelty had made her daughter's heart strong and cold, they had made her a survivor. If the girl's father was to find her, then she'd need to be stronger than your typical five year olds in order to survive. There was a battle brewing, she could smell it in the air. Her daughter was saying something. "What?"

"You're not coming back are you?"

"Probably not."

She hugged her mother and looked into the cold green eyes before backing off. She watched her mother leave and sat down and hugged her bear. This was it. She had a gut feeling about this, her mother, this fight, this leaving her in a cave. There was a powerful aura on the air, and even more powerful chakra, two signatures. Could her mother win? Would she win? After all, she had said…NO! Iris shook her head. Her mother wasn't the kind to purposely lose a fight just to embrace death. She would give it her all.

Dark green eyes stared at the two men wearing the black cloaks with red clouds; one blonde and the other the form of a sluggish man. She held her wound, it dripping with poison, and stared at the scorpion tail of the sluggish man.

"It's cause of these left over human feeling that I'll end you suffering Alysia."

She watched the tail creep closer and closer. "Stop!" She yelled. The tail stopped right before hitting her in the head. She closed her eyes. WEAK IDIOT! She yelled at her self. 'Are you really going to make her go through that?' "Before you kill me, you should know…" 'Come on. Say it. Four words. You have a daughter' just say it.'

"Well, I'm waiting. And you know how much I hate to be kept waiting."

She bit her lip. "You have a daughter Sasori of the red sand. She's about 5 now. I don't know. I never paid attention." With that she turned her head. "All I ask is you spare her." 'WEAK.'

The sluggish man stared at her and began chuckling. "Are you trying to save your life?"

"Come now Sasori. You know me better than that. I'm simply trying to spare her."

"If that's true, where is she?"

"Sasori-Danna?"

"Shut up Deidara. If this bitch is telling the truth, then she should be able to lead me right to the brat."

'SHIT!!!!!!!! If I bring then to her, then they'll probably kill her. Curses, this is the other reason why I ignored the brat. FUCK!' she was weak. Just so she could see her child one more time, she was goanna bring death to the girl…again. She nodded and stood up. She let the blonde tie up wrist behind her, and proceeded to the cave she'd left her daughter at. "Let me say good bye to her, before you kill me."

"I'll think about it."

She nodded. She was lucky to not be dead. "Iris." She barked, making the two men jump slightly at her tone. All the motherly care, and pleads gone, leaving a bitch of a woman.

Iris walked out of the cave and stared at her mother. She stared at her mother, then the two men, then her mother with blank, cold eyes. These were the men they'd been looking for.

"Come here child. When I call listen."

"gomen." She stepped forward so she was right in front of her kneeling mother. She could read the two's auras. They planed on capturing her mother. She knew her mother well enough to know that she didn't want to become a puppet for that man.

Sasori watched the little girl watch her mother, a strange look in her eyes. "So you were telling the truth. You can die in peace knowing that I didn't kill her."

"Thank you."

Her sent his tail through her heart and watched as the little girl didn't react.

Iris watched indifferent. He couldn't be that bad if he was letting her mother die quickly instead of the three day death. She closed her eyes as her mother coughed up blood. "Die in peace mother, knowing I never hated you for the way you treated me, knowing that I knew you did it for my own good." Even with her heart punctured, she wouldn't die for a few more hours. She wouldn't let her mother die like that. Instead, she withdrew a katana, and cut her mothers head off, and the katana disappeared in smoke. She brought her hand up to her face and pulled it away.

'Blood? My mothers blood, on my hands.' She stared at the red liquid dripping from her hand, then up at the two shocked men. Then back to her hands, a confused look in her eyes. She'd seen death before. It wasn't new. Her mother went on a mission, and made her daughter watch as she killed countless people. She'd even help from far off.

But this was new to her. This felling of, what was it? Was it fear? No, it wasn't fear; it was acceptance, and even joy. Why was she feeling joy? She had never felt anything when she fought with her mother, she couldn't; her mother would have killed her. Was that why she was feeling joy? Was it because she was finally rid of that woman?

Deidara watched in shock, first as coldness filled Alysia's voice, then as a little girl came out of the cave. He watched the girl as Sasori stabbed his tail through his friend's heart, she didn't react, then as then girl finished the job with such skill befitting a grown up. Now as he watched the girl stare around her, his mind drifted to his days with Alysia. When she had been in the organization with them, she had always been a kind soul, if a little lost. Now her own daughter had killed her? What had she done?

"Girl." Sasori barked.

She stared up at him and cocked her head. The sluggish man had been the one to call her. The sluggish man…that wasn't right. It wasn't a man. It was a puppet. "Sir, if you are going to kill me, I wish to see your true face. I'd prefer to be killed by your hand, not a puppets." She blinked a few times and the wind blew her read hair. Silence filed the clearing.

"What's your name?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. He was asking her name? "Why?"

"I am asking because I want to know my daughters name."

She hadn't realized she said it out loud. Moron. That could get her killed. "Iris."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

He studied her. Thinking, debating. She seemed very perceptive, very skilled. He had barley seen the katana chop his ex's head off. The base wasn't a place to raise a little girl who couldn't fight for her self, and he didn't have the patience to deal with a little girl. His tail shot forward and she jumped. He brought it back around and she ducked. Why were her eyes closed? Was she listening for the sound of his tail? She was bright, and she had called his body a puppet. She was five.

He stopped his little test and studied her. "Turn to the left." She followed his orders with a confused gaze. "Right." She did. She was very obedient. That was good. "Turn your back to me." She didn't move. "Girl did you hear me?" she was silent. "Answer Me."

"I heard you."

"You didn't obey."

"One rule she told me and one I've learned in the recent year of being a junin, NEVER turned your back on the enemy." She nodded to her mother's body.

He was shocked. Defiant and not a mindless tool. That was good also. "I'm your enemy?"

"I haven't decided yet. You haven't given me a reason to call you one, bu nor have you given me a reason to call you friend, acquaintance, or father."

"I killed your mother."

"She was looking for death. You did her a favor."

What was with this girl? "Did you not care for her?"

"I couldn't afford to care. She would have killed me."

Ah…that explained a lot. She couldn't afford to be a normal little girl. "Alysia. What have you done to our daughter." He was shocked to hear an almost caring tone in his voice. He looked as the girl turned to face him again and he noticed a little bear in her tiny hands. Then she noticed that her hands were trembling, never mind her hands, her whole form was. It stopped and he stared back at her face. Annoyance was in her eyes.

"Well? I hate to wait. If' you're going to kill me, just do it already."

Did she just say she hated to wait? He was almost carious. "What is your view on…art?"

"What's the point of asking that?"

"Just answer it."

She thought. "It should be eternal. Never fading, always reminding us of what was, and can never be again."

He went back to studying her. She looked just like he had at that age, only her eyes were a very dark green. "Do you have any stuff in that cave?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

"What?" did he just say lets go? It had to be a trap. He had killed her mother, and he belonged to Akatsuki. There was no way he had time to raise a little girl, so why?

"Girl. Currently I have no reason to kill you. And I'm not so uncaring that I'd leave my own flesh and blood out here to die. Nor am I so cold to leave my own flesh and blood with out parents." He remembered that pain of being raised by his grandma and grand uncle. He wouldn't leave her to suffer that pain. She took a shaky step forward, then another. It was obvious she didn't trust him, and the thoughts in her head were probably along the line of him trying to gain her trust so that he could hurt her later. "Deidara."

The blonde man jumped. "Yes Sasori-Danna." He formed one of his giant birds and he jumped on. Sasori picked the girl up and he too jumped up. The girl let out a long yawn. Sasori watched, still holding her. She was a strange one. But after seeing the way she had been treated from her mother, he couldn't blame her. She was probably bubbling with questions. "You're bubbling with questions."

"And you're trying to form a bond with me bye trying to act nice and like you care. I doubt you do. No body ever really has. I was a mistake on my mother's part, and an out cast in Suna, the daughter of a demon and traitor. So don't try to lie to me. And another thing. I hate waiting, and I hate pointless, little statements like "you have questions." Of course I have questions. I'll ask when I'm ready to ask."

"Wow Sasori. She's just like you."

"Deidara. Do you want to become my next puppet?" the blonde man had been annoying him persistently all fucking day. The blond shut up and Sasori turned his gaze back to the girl. "How bout this, I ask a question, you answer truthfully, and then you ask me a question."

"Fine, whatever."

"You said you were five, but you act a lot older, like a 12 year old."

"Was that your question?"

"Yes."

She thought about it. He seemed nicer than her mother at the moment so she thought she would test how far she could push. If he was letting her live, she needed to know how far she could go before he killed her. "Are you ever going to let me go?"

"What?" she looked down and so did he. He still had her in his arms. "No. you could fall. What are you trying to do?"

"First off, you said ask question. The first "question" wasn't so I asked one. You answered with yes so I got another one. You just said no you're not going let me go…why did you kill my mother?"

He blinked "Was she trying to be cleaver?" "I killed your mother because she was a tratoir to our orginaizetion…that and she tried to kill me on several accounts.

"Fair enough. She betrayed you and tried killing you, you killed her. I can respect that, yes. Is it working?"

"What? No."

"You asked that out loud."

He wasn't going to get any information out of the girl like this so he stopped talking.

Not getting a reply she smirked and let another yawn. She cuddled out next to him, hugged her bar in closer to herself and feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Puppets and Art

Ok: I'm not goanna give you all the "it's my first fic...be nice" speech cause that thing annoys me. what I will tell you is this. I love Naruto, and i thought i'd give a Naruto Fanfic a shot. I am not the best when it comes to staying in person, and whenmy stories first start, the personalities tend to waver. i haven't got past episode 36 of Naruot Shippuuden yet so their will be mistakes in names, and personalities. please tell me if there are any majore ones that distract from the story...

also this chappter goes to ShinoHina4eva for pointing out that i posted the same chapter four times. Thanks...

I do not own Naruto. if i did, Sasori wouldn't have died, and this story wouldn't be so horrible. I do own Iris, Alysia, and whatever characters you don't reconize.

Deidara looked over to Sasori who was watching the sleeping girl in his arms. "Sasori- Danna? What are you planning, bringing a little girl into the Base? She won't survive."

"If she doesn't then it's her fault."

"Are you going to train her at least? And is it really smart bringing in a five year old? Especially when's she's the daughter of Alysia. She's goanna cause all sorts of havoc before you get her trained."

"She's also my daughter. She's got to be some what calm. 'Then again, if she's anything like me at that age...' he didn't want to think about it...

"yeah but Sasori-Danna,"

"shell make a good subordinate and spy. I'll get to know her, train her, and then we'll place her in the left village, or the sand with the alibi of having been taken against her will. She will befriend the Buji brat, and it'll make it all the more easy when leader-sama is ready for him." The little girl flexed a bit and began squirming a bit before she settled down. What was she dreaming about? Was she dreaming about her life? Did she know the hell she was about to enter? Why was he doing this? He could care less about the brat. He was just doing this to see if she was good enough to carry his name, for him to claim her as his own. If she showed any potential, he'd raise her, if not, it depended, if she proved to be worthless, he'd kill her quick and painless. If she was a disaster he'd let her suffer and turn her into one of his puppets.

Iris groaned and her eyes slowly opened up. She tried to sit up but found the sluggish man's arms wrapped around her. "Sir...you can let me go. I'm not goanna run away. And I'm certainly not going to take a cowards way and jump." Even if she was being captured she couldn't do that. It would bring shame to her mother.

Sasori loosened his grip, his brown eyes staring at her with a strange look. She was very untrusting, and saw a lot. She formed conclusions quick and they seemed to be pretty close to right. She would make a very good spy, if he could train her. She seemed stubborn, and he had a feeling the next few months where going to be hell. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm being captured by the Akatsuki. How do you think I feel?" the five year old glared at the sluggish form of the man. "And what is with the puppet? I get wearing it during a battle but really? You're probably the reason this bird is flying so low."

"Don't talk to Sasori like that kid. He' your father."

"Shut it Blondie. You can't tell me what to do, you aren't my parent. And seeing as he killed my only other parent..." she shrugged, "I guess I have to listen to him or die. But if you try telling me what to do I'll have bear-bear attack you, make you fall off and die." She gave the blonde man a defiant glare.

"Like a little bear is going to hurt me and kill me. now my art, that is deadly." He wasn't goanna tolerate being threatened by a five year old. And just to win this little fight, he formed one of his bombs and dropped it. This seemed to only add fuel to the fire in her eyes.

"Art? You call that art? That's not art, it's a bunch of baby fireworks. I could do better than that. Even still art should last forever, not just be used to look pretty before blowing something up."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Fine have at it." He handed over the bag of his clay and watched as she took out half a hand full. She molded it into the form of a small bunny. She studied it and pinched the bottom, forming a small little tail and smiled. She then looked at Sasori; if I were to say, blow up half that forest down there, would I get in trouble?"

"Yes."

"Drat's. Sorry blonde I can't drop this. Daddy said I'd get in trouble."

"Daddy's little girl afraid of getting in trouble." This was low. He was mocking a little girl. She was five for Kami's sake. "Come on Sasori, let her drop it. I doubt she can do that much damage."

"You know what Blondie, fine." She dropped the bunny and they all watched as it hit the ground and caused a loud explosion that went for a mile and a half radius, the air knocked the bird up high in the air and the three had a hard time staying balanced.

When the dust and smoke cleared away, there was a mile and a half circle dessert in the middle of the forest. "Kuso. I did it to big." She looked up at the puppet master fear in her eyes. When ever she had screwed up, her mother had always beaten her to the brink of death, or starved her for a month, or would put her in a empty room, nothing but a small window, with bars on it, and a bed to sleep on. No puppets to work on, nothing to get that destructiveness out on, she'd been terrified. Her mother had once been told that because of her daughter's half demon blood, if she wasn't able to release stress and destruction in a productive way, the demon and human with in would tear the girl apart leaving a mentally unstable little girl with a lot of power and a lot of skill. She had been terrified of destroying the few friends she had. To be locked up in that empty room had, in the young girls eyes, been the worst punishment imaginable. If her mother didn't let her out soon enough, she had been able to feel the change, and had begun to feel the blood lust that she felt on the battle field. Her puppet had been her way to deal with that.

"Puppets?"

"Yeah...puppets. Mom hated them and when ever I made the smallest mistake she would smash all of them and lock me up in an empty room." She looked down at her bear and hate filled her eyes. "She missed one though. The most dangerous." She brought it closer to her chest and buried her face into it. If one listened carefully, they would be able to hear a very feint sound of mechanics working, doing their job, waiting for the moment when they would be needed. She released the chakra that was flowing through the bear after making sure it was all right, in side and out. She noticed a spot of blood on its arm and her eyes widened. Her mother's blood, on her bear. Blood. Mother. Death. Hate. Peace, Peace. Freedom. Life.

Sasori noticed his daughter going into her trance again and couldn't help put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Probably not the best idea, he thought, after all he killed the girls mother in front of her eyes. "She's gone and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I killed her."

"I did it, not you."

"psh. You obviously didn't know mom quiet so well did you daddy? She would have found some way to live after that stab wound. After all, she was a demon...How does one justify killing the one person who cared for you?"

"She hated you."

"Still, she didn't kill me...and everything she did only made me stronger. After all if I didn't show promise you would have killed me. Because of her, I show some promise."

Was that all her mother did, was put fear of failure because of death, fear of caring in result of death, fear of disobeying in fear of death. She did show promise. She was five, and behaved, and talked like a teen, she fought as if she'd been doing it her whole life...she probably had.

"Mom says...said, I always showed a great promise. Because of the half demon, I learned fast. I was talking at 18 weeks and walking at 21 weeks. She started training me the minute I could stand for more than five minutes with out help...I think I was 23 weeks. I was nothing but a tool to her. I tried to do what she said, I tried to lock my emotion away, and I tried on everything. I killed when order to, and learned not to cry. Because of her, I learned to control puppets and to build them so they were flawless. She made me strong, and I killed her. Can that even be justified?"

"It'll get easier."

"Killing family?"

"Killing in general."

"I've killed before and I felt no remorse. Why do I fee like this now? She was no different from any of the others. I didn't see her as flesh and blood, just my prison warden."

He didn't have an answer. "Don't do it again." he motioned below them, where they had just passed through the "desert" and smiled when she nodded. He was glade for the highness of the cloak collar. This was goanna be work, but he might actually have a daughter very soon, not a mindless little girl. The child was actually already showing through. He supposed part of it was the fact that she was part demon. She was bond to act mature at some points. Once again he found him self wondering why he cared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: i would like some ideas. it's early in the story and it's not completly formed. if you have any ideas, or if you have any characters you would like, or hell if you wanna adopt this story as your own, or try and go off it, just tell me.

OH and please send me reviews...

Iris watched as the bird got lower and lower until it landed Sasori jumped off, bringing her with him, then Deidara, and the bird went poof. She looked around the forest and raised an eye brow at the two men. Luckily, the blonde had shut up after her little demonstration. She was tempted to ask where they were, but she didn't think Sasori would answer. Obviously they were in a forest. And obviously, the entry to their base was around somewhere. The question would be pointless, and her father didn't seem the kind to answer pointless questions, so she kept silent and followed them into a cave. She glanced around, on guard, and once again refrained from asking pointless question.

She starred up at the starry sky and a wisp of wind blew playfully threw her hair, untangling some of it from her pony tail. She sniffed the air and sighed. There was a storm coming. She loved storms so much power in such beauty. She wished that her mother had let her pack her paint set. She would love to paint a storm sometime.

She was lead into a large room with two beds, two desks, and a window with a window couch seat thingy but without the window. She cocked her head questioningly at her father. "This will be your room for the time being, until we get things straightened out." She nodded and sat down on the seat and her eyes traveled to one side of the room where there were a bunch of puppet parts. She hugged her bear in closer and looked back at the two men who were starring right back at her. She cocked her head to one side. "What?"

"Sasori, the brat's five do you think that she's...you know...bathroom trained."

The girl grew red with anger and glared at the blonde man. "Of course I'm potty trained you dope. I'm five. I can get dressed on my own to and I can bath my self so stop looking at me like that."

"Kami what did that woman do to her? Isn't doing all that stuff like, part of the bonding experience or something?"

"You knew Alysia. She wasn't one to go through the bonding, of any sort. I doubt it'd be much different for bonding with a child."

"Still the girl seems"

"The girl" has a name Blondie. Iris. And I am right here." She growled the color of her eyes turned a wolfish yellow as she stared at the idiot. He didn't have any taste in art, he kept referring to her as "the girl" "it" "she" or other things that didn't have her name in it, and he didn't seem to know how to show respect or to keep his trap shut about stuff he didn't know. The demon with in her growled, telling her she should rip this minor annoyance to pieces. She sighed and went back to running her fingers through the bears brown material. She canted her head to the left. One of its eyes was coming lose. That wouldn't do. If the eye was in precise place, then when she went to use her jutsu through it, it would be a complete waste of chakra.

"Iris. The bathroom is through that door. Go get that blood cleaned up, and then return here."

"Hai Otou-san." She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and canted her head from one side to the other. Her face was caked in the dry blood of her mother. The dark red was much darker than normal and she couldn't help but wonder it was from being dried, or from the fact her mother was a demon. Pulled out her pony tail and stared at her reflection, barely recognizing the little girl.

The girl in the mirror was caked in blood, had hollow wolf yellow eyes and was staring at her as if she would like nothing more than to kill everything that passed her path. She smiled and the blood thirsty look was gone, but the eyes didn't match her face. She frowned. She still needed to work on that. She turned to the bath and turned the hot water on. She didn't much care to bath in warm water but it would help get the blood off. She waited for it to heat up and turned back the mirror after getting undressed. There were nine deep wounds on one side and her left side was bruised. She winced as she touched the still raw bruises. She had angered her mother right before they left. She closed her eyes.

_The day was a Beautiful and Iris ran around the village causing havoc and messing with people's minds. They called her the demon's brat. They called her a monster and as she passed shop keepers they called her trash. They would throw things at her. The five year old didn't mind though. They were naive fools. Ignorant, or so her mother had said. _

_she was about to go home when a loud scream reached her sensitive ears and a bunch of kids came running pass her screaming "run it's the monster Gaara, he'll kill us all." Monster? Here? Kids where running from something and the little girl was interested in finding out what. So she ran in the opposite direction that the kids where going. She skidded to a stop when she saw a little boy about her age, maybe a few years older. He was holding a ball and watching with lonely eyes in the direction the kids had gone..._

_"Um excuse me." He turned his gaze to her and she smiled. " A bunch of kids went running that way screaming about a monster and I just had to see. Do you know where it went?"_

_He was silent and the happiness that had filled his eyes was gone and he looked depressed.. He looked up. "I'm Gaara...do you wanna play?" he held out the ball and she back traced, looking confused._

_"Gaara? Are you the monster they were talking about? I don't see any monster, I just see a little boy? Why do they call you that?"_

_"I have a demon inside of me."_

_"a demon...inside of you? That's nothing, I am a demon."_

_A few hours went by and the two played together and talked and began a friends ship that was goanna be inseparable. That is, until her mother came along. "Iris? What are you doing with him, get away from her Monster."_

_"But Mama, Gaara is just like us isn't he?" she asked as she was drug away. She turned to look back and smiled. "Hey we're still friend alright?" he nodded and she smiled. Her mother slapped her across the face. "DON'T TALK TO HIM."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he's got a blood lusting demon with in him and he will kill you. He's different from you. You have demon in your blood because you are one. He is a human with a demons soul and one day he will betray us all."_

_"But mama, you're planning on leaving and never coming back? Isn't that the same thing as betrayal?"_

_They had been home by now and her mother grew with rage. "Who told you that?"_

_"You did."_

_She was kicked to the ground where her mother continued to kick. "DON'T." kick "lie" kick "to" kick "me" kick and so on and so forth. Iris's eyes began welding up with tears but she refused to cry. It would just make this punishment harder._

_"Mama, you're hurting me. Please stop." So much for that idea. She was crying now and this seemed to enrage her mother all the more. She stopped kicking. "Stand up." she growled when her crumpled and broken daughter didn't do anything but whimper. She kicked her again. "I said stand up you stupid weakling. You will die from being so weak. I should have just killed you when I found out I was pregnant. But I didn't. I let you live. I put food in your stomach and a roof over your head. You will listen to me, or you can get out of my house."_

_Iris swallowed the last of her tears and pushed her self shakily into a standing position. She had her head bent so her eyes were covered in shadows. "I. Hate. You." She muttered._

_"No you don't if you did; you would have tried to leave a long time ago. Even if you do hate me, it's not stronger enough to make you face your fears." A katana of shadow and fire appeared in her mothers hand and before the girl had a chance to defend, she was surrounded by black_

Oy brat. Hurry it up." Deidara walked into the room followed by Sasori. Deidara's eyes widened. "What happened?"

Iris cocked her head and smiled. "I made mommy mad before we came to find you." Her smile flattered and she looked down at the bear that was on the toilet.

_Iris groaned and she woke up. She coughed and blood came pouring from her mouth as she flipped over so she was on her hand and knees. She closed her eyes as more blood poured from her mouth. **That's it dear. Purge your self of the weak humanity. Let it all go. Let me take away your troubles and together we will be unstoppable. We'll kill all who hurt you, all who try to take your life, all those people who have laughed and made fun of you, calling you the puppet's wench, we'll make them pay.** She shook her head. "I can't. you might try to hurt some I love." She finally stopped puking and curled up on the floor hugging her knees. She winced and peeled her shirt from her body. What she saw made her want to let it all go and she made a decision that, if her mother ever found out, would surly end her life. "only if you promise to not kill anyone until a) I've had a shot at them and b) I ask you to HELP." **My wish is your command** a smirk crossed the girls face as her wounds stopped gushing out blood. **She never wanted you to bind with me. It would unleash the abilities hidden deep with in you. You get the skills with a puppet from your father, and the ability to create sculptures from your uncle, from your mother, you get me, and from your aunt, the ability to paint. Even if you didn't get the family ability of having a demon guide, you would be deadly.**_

She winced as her deep cuts were prodded at. Curses, she should have aloud the demon to heal them completely. She glared at the blonde. "Why the hell are you in here?"

"You were taking to long. You have been standing there starring blankly at the mirror for the last five minutes. Enough reflecting and get in or so help me."

She glared at the blonde. "Or what?"

He picked her up and threw her in the tub, and began to scrub a screaming girl down. She stopped and just sate there, not cooperating in anyway, but not going out of her way to help make it easier for him. They were in a hurry it appeared. Finally after five minutes of brutal torturer, she was aloud to get out of the shower. She glared at the wall as the blonde began drying her off he looked at the clothes she'd been wearing then threw them away. He walked over to her pack and sighed in relief as he found clothes, weapons, and other things in her bag. He picked out some and stared at her, who was starring at the wall. She was being difficult and he was growing annoyed. If he left her in here, she'd just stand like that. Just like she wouldn't have ever gotten in the shower.

Raising a kid was going to be the worse torturer he could endure, he just knew it. He supposed what Sasori had said would help but she was just so damn aggravating. Sure he could try to be nice and befriend her but... "Ow" he stopped as he brushed against the girl's bruises. He examined her further and saw all sorts of scares and bruises and cuts and he sighed. To be born with that woman as her mother. After the death of her brother, Alysia had grown so...sadistic. She seemed to find pleasure in causing other pain and had even turned on Sasori, the man who had loved her. If only part of him.

He finished his chore and dragged the girl out of the room to present her to her father who just nodded before leaving the room. Iris yanked her hand out of Deidara's and followed her father as they made their way into a living room like area. "Good everyone's here."

Everyone stopped doing whatever they had been doing and starred at the little girl. "Who's the brat?"

Iris's eyes narrowed as some plan man called her a brat. It had been one thing when her father called her brat, he seemed to call every one that, but she was goanna be damned if she'd tolerate it from some guy who looked like a damn plant. Before anything could be said, her bear was across the room and attacking the plant man, managing to not get destroyed as it pulled on his mouth, and bit down. A scream filled the room as the seam forming the bear's mouth ripped open to revile tiny teeth and bit down on the man's arm.

Sasori was kind of proud. Sure the "puppet" wasn't a very deadly one, but his daughter was showing rather decant mastery over it, even if it was being used in an immature way as attacking Zetsu. Finally, when blood was being drawn, he had to call it quits. "Iris."

She sighed and pulled the bear into her and severed most of the chakra strings. There was always that one that would remain. Connected to the demon so as it could be used for the demons eye. She went and stood bye her father.

"I'm goanna kill you girl."

"You wanna try going at it plant boy? Cause any place or time and we can."

"Iris. Enough picking fights. It's time you get to know your new family."

"Fine, whatever." She began playing with Bear-Bear as introductions were made.

"This is Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan."

"And Blondie."

"MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, then let out a long yawn. **Sleep young one. And let me worry about them** 'do not kill any of them. We don't want them to know anything about us until we know about them. **I wouldn't give you away to people you don't trust. **'Thank you'

"Where are Itachi and Kisame?"

"On a mission. They should be back in a few days? Cute kid? Who is she and why is she here?"

Sasori let go of her hand and let her wander off a bit, still keeping an eye on her. She made her way to a corner where she curled up and fell asleep. After they were all done talking he walked over and picked the girl up.

The next morning found the young girl sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, and glaring at anyone who tried to take it away from her. Bitter brown liquid flowed through her blood stream calming the beast with in, letting her have cooperation from it. **More. **I'm drinking, I'm drinking, sheesh.'

Zetsu wandered into the kitchen and stared at the little red haired girl and growled. There was the cursed brat, and there was the brats bear. He came up behind her and grabbed the coffee. "Don't you think you're a little young to be drinking coffee?"

Her eye twitched and she hissed as she turned to glare. "Give that back." Her voice was low but had a childish pout, yet threatening and grownup at the same time. There was darkness init, and Zetsu remembered who the girl's mother was. The demon Alysia. She had a fondness for the black liquid as well. "no." he finished the coffee and smirked.

He never knew what hit him. It was probably the bear...again. When the rest of the members woke up, they found a sleeping Zetsu in the middle of the kitchen with the girl munching on cookies. There were new bruises and scratches and he supported a large bump on his head. The masked one, she recalled his name being Kakuzu, looked from him, to her and she smiled innocently and batted her eyes. "What? I didn't do anything? I found him like that."

"Yeah, ri-ight. I totally believe you."

"No you don't." she picked out another cookie and stared at it. "I hereby dub you Trisha and you shall be my beloved pet. I shall hug you and feed you and care for you with tender care."

The group backed away from her a bit and she began humming. If she realized that the demon was casting genjutsu on all of them, she didn't show that she cared. Suddenly she pooped the cookie in her mouth.

"Didn't you just say...?"

"She was a bad pet. She deserved it."

Hidan walked over and rubbed ruffled her hair in a very irritating way. "Right kid." He went to take a cookie and found his hand detached from his body.

"My cookies. And you didn't ask properly." Her eyes were narrowed, daring him to try to take her cookies with out asking.

"FUCK! MY HAND! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She stuck her tong out then looked confused. "Hey...you aren't bleeding to death?"

"Hidan is immortal. You could chop his head off and he wouldn't die. Can Tobi have a cookie? Tobi is a good boy."

She stared at the dude with the orange mask and blinked. "You're weird." The boy looked crestfallen but she smiled and slid the pack to his end. "Go ahead." She hopped off her chair and dusted her hands off. She walked over to the plant man, formed a few hand signs and placed them on his forehead. "Release!"

The plant boy groaned and his eyes widened when he saw the girls face right in his. "Hiya? Have a nice nap? You really shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the kitchen."

He scotched away seeing a deadly look in her eyes. "Um...yeah I had a very nice sleep. Aren't you sweet?"

She batted her eyes. "I try." She stood up.

Sasori walked into the living room, searching for the girl. His teammates were talking about her. "That girl is a demon. She freaking..."

"What could a little girl have done to you Zetsu?"

"What I want to know is how she can cast genjutsu...and what was she really doing while we all watched her eat cookies."

"well obviously she stole his Scythe and chopped his head off" Tobi pooped in.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone's mouths shut as they turned to face the puppet, his true form still hidden. "Sasori sama, Iris was mean and cast a genjutsu on all of us."

"WILL SOME BODY PLEASE PUT MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON! AND GET MY FUCKING SYTH BACK FROM THE DEMON CHILD!!!!"

Deidara sighed. "She attacked Zetsu, put him in a genjutsu that did god knows what," he nodded over to a slightly traumatized Zetsu, "then when we all woke up and entered the kitchen, we entered one in which she was eating cookies. While that was going on, she stole Hidan's staff thingy and cut his head off."

"STOP YOUR FUCKING TALKING AND GET THE GIRL!"

"Aw, Hidan. I thought we could be friends." Iris came walking into the room, holding the scythe. She canted her head to the side. "Hi daddy."

"Iris?" this was going to be a long year. "Give him his head back and the scythe and meet me out side."

"But if I give him the scythe back, he'll kill me."

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOANNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" the head was at one end of the room the body at the other.

"I wonder if I can cut anything else off. Can everything be placed back?" she brought the scythe down on his legs and began to run away with them. She returned to the room a few minutes later and put the head on the body and dropped the weapon. "Ha. Now you can't chase me." With that she walked out of the room to follow her father's orders. Hey he only said give him the head and scythe. He didn't once mention anything else. She was very proud of her self.

"Iris isn't a good girl, like Tobi. Tobi's is a good boy. Tobi wonders why he never thought of that."

"Oh great, she's corrupting Tobi. Like one of her isn't enough."

Sasori and Iris stood out side, starring each other down, studding, looking for weakness. Sasori saw many in his young child's defense, and, her being so unpredictable, wasn't sure if it was a trap or not. On the other hand, he him self was purposely leaving several weak spots. He wanted to see if she noticed them. She yawned but didn't make a move.

Was he never going to attack? They would be out here all day and she needed sleep. She'd been to terrified to sleep last night because Zetsu and Hidan had decided to team up to get revenge, or so her mind hand told her. She should just attack now and get this over with. **Girl, unless you want to be beaten horribly wait until he attacks you. **'Aww but I want to end this now.' She wined. 'I hate being made to wait.' **I know, you get that from him. He hates waiting more than you do. It won't be much longer**

Five minutes later, and neither had moved. Her eye was twitching and he was doing who knew what. He was still inside that puppet shell of his. She pulled out a kunai and chucked it at him. The silver scorpion tail came and knocked it out of the way. 'Great poison. Like this wasn't going to be hard enough. Oh woe is I that this must take so long' **stop thinking about pranking the others; stop thinking about your past, just fucking concentrate on him and this battle. You are a shinobi. There is no pass, and there is no future until after the bloody battle. **'Fine Kyra. You win. Can I please attack?' **Be careful of your sides. Currently they are your weakest points. If he hits them you will go down. **'Yea yeah I know'

She rolled her eyes and disappeared, reappearing under him. His tail went to stab her but she dodged it and was forced to go back to point A, a frown on her face. She looked at her arm where there was small welt that hadn't broken the skin. There was a blue liquid. She cocked her head. Well, so much for that. What would the poison do?

She was lucky he wasn't using real poison on this first test of her power. He wasn't goanna tell her that though. "Sneak attack, not bad. Point is to not be seen or heard when putting your pieces in place." She growled at him and twitched her fingers threw puppets appeared from above, behind and the left and began to launch projectile weapons at him. They too, where drenched in a deadly poison. He didn't move as his tail did all the work, knocking them out of the way by forming a speeding circle around him. The weapons stopped coming and his tail twitched and went through the center of one puppet, then the next, then the last. He flicked it and the puppets were sent flying through the air at her.

She moved her fingers to move them out of the way, but they didn't and she was forced to dodge. She landed on a tree branch and her puppets stopped o look at her. **He took control of your own puppets** 'are you purposely this annoying? **One of us has to be mature. And you wanted to try to be a regular human child. Remember? That's why our personalities remain split. Besides, I'm just here to make sure you don't die and kill me along with you. **'I think you just enjoy tormenting me. I shouldn't have released that seal. **To late now**

Again the fighting came to a stand still. Was he just trying to tire her out? Make her use up all of her weapons and then attack her? And was he going easy on her? He wasn't attacking, just defending, and he hadn't used a real poison or not a deadly one if it was. She frowned and studied him and her eyes widened. That's it. His defense was impenetrable so she would have to remove it from the picture.

He watched as she formed a bunch of quick hand signs and placed her palms on the trunk of the tree. That was a lot of chakra surrounding her body. 'What are you planning? You're going at this with your all, not keeping anything back. Stupid moves that could get you killed if I were a real opponent. He stopped thinking as the chakra thinned out and she rushed at him. Did she think that a direct attack would really work?

His tail shot out and she caught it in between her hands. She jumped back, a triumphant smirk on her face. "There we go." Again she ran at him. His eyes widened, he couldn't move the tail. He was punched hard and sent flying through the air. Before he landed, she was behind him, and kicked him forward and up. Enough! He caught him self on a tree branch and she landed on a different one. "Not bad for only being five. You taught you?"

"No one taught me, I had to teach my self. The only art mother ever considered trying to help me with was that of painting. She said I'd be better off if I could control my genjutsu. I would be less likely to die. She said art and fighting didn't belong together. She really despised you. Did you know that? She hated me too. Said I was too much like you...she refused to teach me any chakra control, afraid that I would learn to control puppets that way and she didn't want me to. I hade to learn from watching those whom she fought, and those whom tried to kill me...it doesn't hurt having split from my demon side."

"Splitting from your demon side?" she was letting her self get distracted, he went to move but found his movement fighting him.

"Yeah...something went horribly wrong when I was born. Instead of being borne a demon, I was born a human with a demon. The effect was the same as the humans binding the tailed beast with in young children. Mine was bound to me before I was born. And all those times when mom smashed my beloved play things, all those times she dragged me on her missions, hopping I would die, all those times she tried to starve me and kill me, I got tired of it and I broke the seal...now the demon wanders around my mindscape freely. She taught me to control my chakra. Don't bother."

She made some hand movements and chakra stings were seen attached to his body and the trees around him. There was one large on attached to her mid section. He had to admit he was impressed. She hadn't been mindlessly charging in to a pointless attack. She cocked her head as her green chakra was over run and disappeared. It was his turn. He launched near invisible threads at her and she dodged all but three. Those three were all he needed to stop her in his tracks. One bound her leg, one her arm and one was attached to her midsection. She twitched her fingers and a small spider like puppet launched at him, he speared little concentration to it.

She had to break his concentration. But she couldn't do that when she was partially immobile. She watched as he launched more chakra strings. She couldn't jump with one leg out of her control, and she was forced to let more chakra strings attach to her other arm, her other leg, her head, and knees. She watched as his tail came towards her and she forced her chakra through his, but his was to strong. The demon let her have some of it's chakra, and again she forced it though, breaking enough to let her move. But she found that another puppet had come up behind her and wrapped it's self around her and the tree, once again binding her. Another puppet in front of her then turned and began choking her.

**You idiot. **'Gee you're helpful Kyra, aren't you? She struggled against those arms and her form grew weaker and weaker. **You shouldn't have gone into this expecting to win. Let me help you get free and you can admit defeat**. "NO. I hadn't expected to beat him; I had just wanted to injure him or something. But now I'm here, being choked. If I'm not strong enough to do this, to break myself out, then I shouldn't be alive. If he were a real opponent, I would be dead, or captured." She had tears streaming down her face, which was turning a dull red.

He watched as she suddenly burst out with that speech. She was going to pass out soon form loss of oxygen. He watched as she struggled and shook his head. He jumped down to the forest ground and leaned against a tree. "wake me up when you give up, or break free." With that he twitched his finger so the puppet was choking her quite so hard, and feel asleep.

**And now you're alone. **She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to gather all of her chakra. She would get out of this on her own. She had too. The first time fighting her father, she couldn't let him think she couldn't get out of tough situations like being bound to a tree. She opened her eyes and moved her lower arms up and down. Least she had some movement. Her vision began to turn black and she desperately needed air. The little bit she was able to pull in and out wasn't going keep her from passing out. Judging by the way her vision was going, she judged she had about a minute left. She formed her chakra into her firsts and punched the puppet holding her throat.

It let go and she began coughing and gasping for breath. She took a deep breath and savored it before the puppet came at her again. 'Nani?" It was like even in sleep, her father was controlling the thing. She brought her fists back, trying to break the tree, and loosen the arms around her chest and upper arms.

Sasori watched as his daughter managed to loosen the puppet choking her. He twitched his finger, wanting to go back to sleep. The girl was far to stubborn. She brought her fists into the back of the tree and the puppet jumped, dodging the fistful of chakra and once again, she was being choked. He sensed that she was out of chakra and a few seconds later, she passed out. He sighed and his puppet disappeared, causing her to fall forward, and off the branch. He caught her and carried her back to the base, knowing all that he needed to know about his little prodigy. The five year old had talents that he could use, that he would use. She would be quite deadly once she was properly trained.

((A/n: i have part of chapter four written but at the current moment i am having writters block so if i deside i can't do anymore with it, it'll just be a filler, if i do find somthing else, then...it's still a filler but at least it'll have a point right? Also, i really need a Bata Reader. if you are intrested, email me at ; thanks))


	4. Chapter 4

This story is going up for adoption...at the moment i have a horrible case of writers block so please bare with me, if you would like to take it over email me at the_silver_....it has a good plot i guess but, mehi don't know i can't get it write the way i saw it...


End file.
